Surat Terakhir
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Saat Mitsuba mulai merasa sehat, tiba-tiba saja Sougo jatuh sakit. TBC. Sementara Mitsuba makin merasa sehat, kondisi Sougo kian memburuk. Seolah Sougo menggantikan Mitsuba... [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Saat Mitsuba mulai merasa sehat, tiba-tiba saja Sougo jatuh sakit. TBC. Sementara Mitsuba makin merasa sehat, kondisi Sougo kian memburuk. Seolah Sougo menggantikan Mitsuba...

**A/N:** Cerita ini bukan buatan saya. Ini buatan 篩-san di pixiv yang berjudul さいごうのてがみ. Saya cuma minta izin nerjemahin aja karena ceritanya bagus. PoV ganti-ganti, semoga nggak membingungkan. Kalo dalam bahasa Jepang sih cara ngomong mereka beda-beda, jadi langsung ketauan. Maaf juga kalo bahasanya ada yang agak aneh. Yang bisa bahasa Jepang mungkin lebih enak baca langsung dari pixiv-nya: [www . pixiv / novel / show . php?id=2375616] (hapus spasinya)

**Disclaimer:** Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki; Saigo no Tegami © 篩

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Surat Terakhir (Saigo no Tegami)**

.

.

Souchan. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilku begitu.

Yang mengusap kepalaku dengan tangan yang lembut dan suara yang lembut. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, hanya Aneue seorang.

Saat aku membuka mata sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran, senyum Aneue yang seperti bunga itu terlihat.

Ini di mana? Sebenarnya apa yang...? Sesaat kemudian aku tahu jawabannya. Benar juga, aku ambruk ya? Tiba-tiba saja, di barak.

"Aneue... Kau datang?"

"Iya. Kau ambruk. Ingat?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa ya?"

"Itu pertanyaanku. Kau tidak enak badan ya, Souchan?"

"Mungkin kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Daripada itu, Aneue tidak apa-apa? Udara di Edo kan tidak bagus."

Kalau kukatakan terlalu banyak bekerja, sebelum aku bekerja terlalu banyak pasti pekerjaan kuserahkan pada Hijikata-san, jadi sebenarnya aku tidak punya ide tentang apa yang terjadi padaku.

Tetapi, melihat wajah Aneue aku tahu kalau ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku, karena itu aku berusaha keras memperlihatkan senyum cerah padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Souchan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Bicara begitu dengan penampilan seperti ini sama sekali tidak meyakinkan, tahu. Ah, jangan bangun. Kau harus tidur."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

Aku senang dimanjakan oleh Aneue, tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Tubuh Aneue lemah, jadi aku tidak boleh membuatnya cemas. Badan hanya sedikit terasa berat saja, bukan hal yang besar. Mungkin hanya sedang tidak fit saja ya.

Saat aku bangkit dan melihat sekitar, aku ada di ruang rawat inap. Eksklusif. Jarum infus yang menusuk tanganku terasa sedikit sakit.

"Sampai tadi Kondou-san juga ada di sini, tapi sepertinya ada pekerjaan."

"Begitu ya."

"Kata dokter, tidak lama lagi hasilnya akan keluar."

Aneue menatapku dengan tatapan cemas, meraba dahiku. Tangan Aneue agak berkeringat, dingin.

"Tadi agak demam, tapi kelihatannya sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Makanya sudah kukatakan kan? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Fufu. Sejak dulu Souchan tidak bisa diam sih ya."

Setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang sedikt. Aneue masih kelihatan khawatir, tetapi diperlakukan seperti ini hanya karena belum tahu kenapa aku ambruk, rasanya berlebihan kan? Siapa sih yang membawaku ke rumah sakit sampai memanggil Aneue segala?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Souchan. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan anak itu."

"Anak itu?"

"Anak perempuan manis yang memakan pakaian China yang manis. Kagura-chan."

Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Aneue akrab dengan si China dari Yorozuya. Sepertinya mereka juga menentukan rute jalan-jalan. Menurutku udara di Edo tidak bagus, juga banyak orang-orang jahat hingga aku tidak mau Aneue terlalu sering keluar, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini kondisi Aneue baik, ia sering keluar. Setelah keluar, Aneue akan menceritakan tentang orang-orang yang ditemuinya dengan wajah senang. Aneue memang paling cocok jika tersenyum, jadi kalau ada waktu, aku juga akan menemaninya jalan-jalan.

Karena semalam aku terpaksa tidur di barak, aku tidak berbincang-bincang dengan Aneue.

"Souchan sejak dulu tidak dekat dengan anak perempuan kan? Makanya sekarang aku agak tenang."

Entah kenapa Aneue tertawa senang. Aah, ini. Aneue kelihatan sangat hidup.

"Tolong hentikan, Aneue. Aku dan dia bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Cuma... A, rival saja. Meski kelihatan begitu, cewek itu juga punya otot."

Ia teman berkelahi seperti Hijikata. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa berkata seperti itu di depan Aneue.

"Begitu? Meski perempuan tapi kuat? Hebat dong. Enak ya..."

"Aneue tidak boleh jadi seperti itu. Aneue yang sekarang sudah sempurna."

"Ara. Tapi Souchan tertarik pada Kagura-chan yang kuat itu kan?"

"Ha?"

"Terus, Kagura-chan juga."

"...Aneue. Tolong hentikan."

Aneue tertawa, lalu kembali menatapku lekat. Saat aku bilang haus, Aneue segera memberikan minum padaku. Karena selama ini selalu Aneue yang berada di posisi dirawat, ada di kondisi yang jarang-jarang seperti ini membuatku agak senang.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu.

Saat mendengar nama penyakit itu, aku menyesal tidak menyuruh Aneue segera pulang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Souchan...

Adik kesayanganku... Adikku satu-satunya...

"Sudah, tolong jangan datang lagi, Aneue."

"Kenapa?"

"Penyakit ini menular. Padahal akhir-akhir ini Aneue sudah sehat. Kalau tertular, nanti bagaimana."

...TBC, katanya.

Peyakit berbahaya yang menular, dan dalam kedokteran saat ini belum ada obatnya. Souchan segera diisolasi di salah satu ruangan di barak. Di rumah sakit terdekat tidak ada ruang untuk isolasi, dan sepertinya di rumah sakit yang lebih besar juga tidak ada kamar kosong.

Souchan bilang jangan datang dan tidak membukakan pintu untukku. Menurut perawat, aku dilarang karena tubuhku lemah. Tidak begitu. Sekarang ini kondisiku baik sekali. Padahal anak itu, adikku satu-satunya. Beberapa hari sejak saat itu, aku bahkan tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam barak Shinsengumi. Padahal sebelumnya aku dibiarkan masuk karena aku kakak Souchan, sekarang penjaga mengusirku tanpa berani menatap mataku. Meminta tolong Kondou-san, Yamazaki-san, bahkan Toushirou-san di luar barak pun hasilnya sama saja.

"Are? Oneesan?"  
>"Eh?"<p>

Mendengar suara yang familiar, aku menganggkat kepala dan melihat Kagura-chan mendekat sambil mengemut sukonbu. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, sepertinya tanpa sadar aku sudah memasuki daerah Kabuki-chou.

"Mitsuba-nee. Wajahmu pucat aru. Ada apa?"

Kagura-chan menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Aah, tidak boleh begini. Anak ini tahu kalau tubuhku lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Karena itu, kalau aku, aku baik-baik saja."

"'Kalau aku'?"

Yang kondisinya buruk... Yang tidak baik...

Aah, bagaimana ini?

Tadinya Souchan sehat-sehat saja. Kapanpun tersenyum cerah, melakukan keusilan dengan semangat, anak yang seperti matahari.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Setidaknya aku ingin merawatnya. Tertular juga aku tidak keberatan.

"...Mitsuba-nee. Sudah kuduga sedang tidak enak badan ne? Ke sini."

Kagura-chan menarik tanganku ke taman dan mendudukanku di kursi. Payungnya juga diposisikan di atasku, dan ia menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Anak yang ramah dan baik.

"Tidak apa-apa aru ka? Aku tidak punya uang, jadi tidak bisa membelikan minuman aru..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Kagura-chan."

"Jangan-jangan orang-orang menyebalkan itu mengatakan sesuatu aru ka? Karena inilah grup berisi gorila, mayo, dan sadis itu menyusahkan aru!"

"Bu, bukan begitu. Semuanya orang-orang yang sangat baik padaku. Bukan itu, tapi Souchan..."

"...dia kenapa aru ka?"

Ditatap lekat-lekat oleh mata berwarna langit itu, aku terkesiap. Aah...

"...yang pucat, juga tidak sehat, bukan aku. Tapi Souchan."

"Luka lagi aru ka? Jangan khawatir, luka untuknya itu biasa aru ne. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan kembali..."

"Bukan...luka..."

"Eh?"

Ne, Souchan.

Souchan menyukai anak ini kan? Meski Souchan tidak bilang, hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja aku sudah tahu lho. Memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku menjadi kakakmu?

Lalu, anak ini... Kagura-chan juga...

Aku ingin membuat Souchan bahagia. Untuk adik laki-lakiku yang paling berharga dari siapapun. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke Edo. Aku, menyerahkan penyakitku pada Souchan yang sehat. 'Hanya perasaanmu saja, bukan seperti itu.' Aku tahu kalian akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, padahal Souchan selama ini selalu sehat. Saat di Bushuu pun dia banyak melompat sana-sini, dan meski sering terluka, ia hampir tidak pernah sakit.

Tepat saat aku datang ke Edo, Souchan ambruk. Di sisi lain, kondisiku sangat bagus.

Padahal ia adikku yang sangat sangat berharga.

TBC... Tidak... Penyakit seperti itu... Penyakit itu... Souchan...

"Mitsuba-nee. Pegang ini."

"E...eeh?!"

Kagura-chan menyerahkan payungnya kepadaku. Saat aku refleks menerimanya, tubuhku terangkat. Kagura-chan yang kecil menggendongku.

"Eh? Kagu..."

"Saat seperti ini yang paling penting adalah menyerang aru!"

"Ap... Tapi, aku, dilarang masuk."

"Hal itu tidak berpengaruh untuk Kagura-sama ne!"

Meski sambil menggendongku pun, Kagura-chan melangkah lincah. Dalam waktu singkat kami tiba di barak Shinsengumi, melompati pagar saat tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Dari sana dekat dengan kamar Souchan.

"Yang disebut timing yang buruk itu yang seperti ini ya."

Suara Souchan.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Bersembunyi di balik tembok, aku menahan napas.

"Mungkin aku dapatkan dari misi sebelum ini ya. Yah, untunglah aku yang menyelesaikannya sendirian."

"... Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh."

Suara Souchan terdengar teredam, tetapi suara yang satunya terdengar jelas. Toushirou-san.

"Kalau melihatmu sebagai bagian dari kelompok, satu orang memang terkesan ringan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Ada kau kan?"

"Sougo..."

"Bukannya aku mengakuimu. Tapi kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat. Tolong jaga Aneue. Menjauhkan Aneue karena tidak ingin dia tertular, kurasa mungkin itu juga menyakiti hatinya. Kau sampai memback-up seperti ini..."

"...Sougo."

"Aku tidak pandai bicara, jadi tolong, Followkata-san. Bukankah aku pengganggu? Ia merawatku sebagai pengganti orangtua, melakukan pekerjaan rumah, terlambat menikah, bahkan saat melihat cahaya kebahagiaan seperti orang-orang, calon suaminya seperti itu. Pada akhirnya gawat kalau meninggal. Aku ingin Aneue hidup lebih banyak, tertawa lebih banyak, menjadi nenek yang manis, panjang umur. Banyak hutang budi yang harus kukembalikan pada Aneue. Untuk itu, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus menyerahkan tubuhku."

"Sougo, kau..."

"Tapi, Hijikata-san. Aku adalah adiknya. Ada batas dari apa yang bisa kulakukan. Bagaimanapun aku ingin ia bahagia, bagaimanapun aku berharap, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Karena itu, kumohon Hijikata-san. Aku memohon padamu adalah hal yang langka kan, karena itu setidaknya kabulkan saja."

"Kalau kau tidak ada, kau pikir ia akan bahagia?"

"Itu sih aku pun berusaha keras untuk hidup. Karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Tapi pada dasarnya aku ini egois kan. Asalkan Aneue hidup, aku tidak keberatan. Hijikata-san, karena itu, peranmu adalah melanjutkan bagianku. Aneue itu, sekarang pasti sedang menyalahkan diri. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Kedatangan Aneue denga penyakitku tidak ada hubungannya. Meski begitu, ia pasti menyalahkan dirinya. Ia orang yang seperti itu. Padahal sudah dikatakan bukan begitu."

Souchan...

Kalau kau mengerti sampai situ...

Kenapa?

Suaraku tidak keluar. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku dengan tangan gemetar.

"Seandainya, Aneueku sehat, dan aku yang mengambil bagian sakitnya pun, aku sudah puas. Dengan begitu aku bisa membalas budi."

Hutang budi katanya...

Hal yang seperti itu tidak ada. Karena...kita bersaudara kan? Keluarga kita hanya kita berdua kan?

Lalu, aku bisa hidup selama ini karena ada Souchan. Karena ada Souchan maka aku bisa tetap hidup meski orangtua kami meninggal. Selalu, aku menggunakan Souchan sebagai alasan untuk hidup.

Hei...

Karena itu, yang berhutang budi justru aku...

"Oi!"

Saat itu terdengar sebuah suara. Suara ini...

"Chi, China Musume..."

Suara Kagura-chan.

Kagura-chan menatap Toushirou-san dengan tatapan tajam, lalu mendekati mereka. Aku menatap sosoknya dari tempatku berdiri

"Sakit atau apapun aku tidak peduli. Tapi kalau ada yang membuat wanita menangis, Ratu Kabukichou ini tidak akan memaafkan kalian aru."

"Ha? Wanita...!"

Toushirou-san mengangkap sosokku. Jelas tergambar ekspresi panik di wajahnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak sadar. Biasanya ia sensitif pada keberadaan seseorang.

Kagura-chan melewati Toushirou-san, berdiri di depan _shoji_ yang tertutup.

"Sado. Sedang apa kau mengunci diri? Cepat keluar."

"... China ya? Sejak kapan kau ada di situ? Mencuri dengar adalah hobi yang buruk tahu."

"Coba katakan itu pada Mitsuba-san."

"Aneue? Kenapa...?"

Souchan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kagura-chan menendang _shoji_ hingga terbuka.

Di balik _shoji_ yang lepas, terlihat Souchan yang membatu.

Mata kami bertemu.

"Ane...ue..."

Maaf ya Kagura-chan. Aku memperlihatkan sosok lemah padamu yang lebih muda dariku.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Souchan. Saat aku melewati Toushirou-san, Souchan menjadi panik. Jangan mendekat, katanya. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan. Tidak mendengarkan, aku duduk di depan Souchan.

PLAK!

Mengeluarkan suara yang lebih keras dari yang kurencanakan, aku menampar pipi Souchan.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh!"

"..."

"Tanpa mendapat darimu pun, aku sudah cukup bahagia!"

Aku tidak berpikir kalau kita akan kembali tinggal bersama. Meski Souchan yang sudah besar tidak lagi menarik tanganku seperti dulu, aku kaget melihatnya tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang hebat. Tetapi yang kulihat masih tetap Souchan yang manis, aku jadi tenang.

Karena itu, jangan berkata seperti itu.

Aku memeluk Souchan. Tanganku melingkari punggungnya yang sudah membesar. Souchan memanggilku "Aneue" dengan suara bergetar.

"Nanti kau akan tertular."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tolong...jangan bilang begitu."

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama Souchan. Souchan tidak mau?"

"...Haha... Benar-benar skak mat."

Dengan lengannya yang lebih panjang dari dulu, Souchan memelukku.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**shoji:** pintu geser dengan rangka kayu yang berlapis kertas

**A/N:** Huaaah... Nggak nyangka seharian bisa selesai juga nerjemahin satu part. Di aslinya tinggal satu part lagi. Semoga sanggup nerjemahin langsung jadi satu part juga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Saat Mitsuba mulai merasa sehat, tiba-tiba saja Sougo jatuh sakit. TBC. Sementara Mitsuba makin merasa sehat, kondisi Sougo kian memburuk. Seolah Sougo menggantikan Mitsuba...

**A/N:** Cerita ini bukan buatan saya. Ini buatan 篩-san di pixiv yang berjudul さいごうのてがみ. Saya cuma minta izin nerjemahin aja karena ceritanya bagus. PoV ganti-ganti, semoga nggak membingungkan. Kalo dalam bahasa Jepang sih cara ngomong mereka beda-beda, jadi langsung ketauan. Maaf juga kalo bahasanya ada yang agak aneh. Yang bisa bahasa Jepang mungkin lebih enak baca langsung dari pixiv-nya: [www . pixiv / novel / show . php?id=2375616] (hapus spasinya)

**Disclaimer:** Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki; Saigo no Tegami © 篩

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Oi, Sadis. Kau ada di dalam?"

Yang membuka pintu secara kasar dengan kakinya itu, sudah kuduga, adalah China. Setiap hari ia datang ke barak, merawatku dengan canggung.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Itu karena Kagura menjadi 'perwakilan' dari Aneue. Tentu saja sebenarnya aku ingin bersama dengan Aneue, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau Aneue tertular. Karena biar bagaimanapun tubuh Aneue lemah. Karena itu diputuskan bahwa Aneue akan mengunjungiku sekali dalam dua hari. Lalu kami juga membicarakan tentang siapa yang akan merawatku.

Biasanya Yamazaki, Kamiyama, atau bawahan yang lain yang merawatku, tetapi akhir-akhir ini pergerakan Joui makin mencurigakan, jadi Shinsengumi kekurangan orang. Saat itu diputuskan bahwa yang menggantikan Aneue adalah si China. Karena ia adalah Yato dan mengaku tidak akan lemah pada virus manusia, ia diserahkan tugas untuk merawatku. Saat itu China terang-terangan menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan seolah berkata "Fufufu. Akan kubuat penyakitmu lebih parah". Kupikir tidak seharusnya menyerahkan tugas merawat orang sakit kepada orang sepertinya, tapi di luar dugaan, ia cukup terampil. Ada kesan tidak suka, tapi ia tidak lepas tangan. Sepertinya itu karena permintaan dari Kondou-san dan ia mendapat uang untuk itu.

"Lihat nih. Aku bawa buah untuk hari ini."

"Oi, oi. Lebih dari setengahnya sudah kau makan kan."

"Apa boleh buat aru. Aku kalah dari nafsu makanku ne."

Hari ini adalah hari Aneue berkunjung. Kabar baiknya kondisi Aneue sekarang ini baik. Syukurlah. Aku cemas karena lagi-lagi aku membuatnya khawatir.

"Kau itu, padahal kau dirawat oleh Kagura-sama ini, cepatlah membaik!"

"Bukannya justru karena kau yang merawat?"

"Apa katamu? Sebaiknya kau berlutut di depan malaikat Kagura-sama ini!"

"Haa? Apa-ap..."

Aku mulai batuk. Batukku tidak bisa berhenti hingga aku membungkukkan badanku. Padahal biasanya aku selalu menjaga diri supaya tidak memperlihatkan batukku pada siapapun, tapi hari ini aku lengah. Atau mungkin, memang sudah semakin parah? '

Sepertinya yang kedua.

"Kau...!"

Darah. Tiba-tiba aku batuk berdarah.

Saat sudah reda, aku berbaring di atas futon tanpa tenaga. China yang kelihatan pucat menyeka sekitar mulutku.

Di dalam mulutku rasanya seperti logam.

"Sado, sebaiknya kau minum obat."

"Aa..."

Dibilang begitu, aku memasukkan obat ke mulut, lalu meneguk air. Rasanya sedikit lebih baik.

"...China."

"Apa aru ka?"

"Pada akhirnya, tidak ada hasi akhirnya ya."

Setiap kali bertemu, kami akan bertarung, menganggap satu sama lain sebagai mangsa. Sampai sekarang di tengah pertarungan kami selalu dihentikan oleh Hijikata-san atau Danna, tidak pernah ada pemenang.

Tetapi, aku dan China sudah tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya kan?

China mendengus.

"Kalau begitu hasilnya sudah jelas aru."

"Haa? Jadi aku yang menang?"

"Apa yang kau katakan aru? Tentu saja aku yang menang!"

"Memangnya kau pernah menang dariku?"

"Banyak yang bilang kan? Kalau jatuh cinta, kau kalah. Dengan kata lain, kau yang kalah."

"... Haa?"

"A-apa-apaan mata yang seperti meremehkanku itu aru?!"

"Bukan, bukan 'seperti'."

"Apa...APAAN KUSO SADIS INIII!"

Pada akhirnya Aneue datang saat kami sedang adu mulut, lalu memarahi kami. Melihat China yang sepertinya tidak bisa mengelak dari Aneue (tentu saja, Aneue kan bijak dan adil) dan duduk rapi dengan wajah bersalah, aku menertawakannya dalam hati. Melihat ekspresiku yang jelas itu, ia kembali mendelik ke arahku dan akhirnya kami berdua kena marah lagi.

Hal bagusnya, sepertinya China langsung menyembunyikan sapu tangan dan bantal yang terkena darah. Meski menyebalkan begitu, dia orang yang sadar tentang keadaan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu.

Setelah sekian lama, aku kembali melihat wajah Kondou-san. Kondou-san mengelus kepalaku dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari, meski sedikit memperlihatkan kesedihan.

"Maaf, Sougo. Sebetulnya aku ingin lebih sering bertemu denganmu, tapi para Joui makin mencurigakan."

"Lebih baik tidak datang. Aku ini pasien penyakit menular kan? Nanti tolong cucilah tanganmu dengan sabun."

"Benar juga ya. Kalau kau pulang pun, aku akan ambruk ya..."

Benar-benar deh, gerombolan yang tidak punya rasa takut. Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, Aneue, juga China. Anggota Shinsengumi yang lain pun, meski tidak langsung bertemu, aku tahu kalau mereka selalu membantuku.

"Sougo, China-san ke mana?"

"Kelihatannya hari ini ada pekerjaan untuk Yorozuya."

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu biar hari ini aku yang menjagamu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa melakukan apapun sendirian."

"Tapi..."

"Kondou-san sendiri juga punya pekerjaan kan? Kulaporkan pada Hijikata-san nih. Kalau sudah begitu, nanti kau tidak boleh ke tempat Ane-san."

Kondou-san jelas-jelas berpikir, 'gawat kalau begitu'.

Tapi Kondou-san memperlihatkan senyum getir.

"Memang benar Otae-san orang yang penting bagiku. Orang yang kucintai. Tapi kau juga keluargaku lho."

...Keluarga.

"Saat kau kesusahan, aku juga betul-betul ingin membantu merawatmu. Karena itu, Sougo. Aku, agak iri pada China-san."

"...Aku juga, sebenarnya lebih senang kalau Kondou-san yang merawatku, bukan China."

"Oi, oi, Sougo. Kau paham tidak sih?"

"Ng? Tentang apa?"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu kan?"

Benar juga. Kondou-san adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Seperti tidak melihat, tetapi sebetulnya melihat seluruhnya. Di depan orang ini, aku tidak bisa berbohong.

Atau mungkin justru karena itu aku bisa tenang berbohong.

"Kondou-san, China punya Yorozuya no Danna, jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan... Tapi Aneue hanya punya aku. Lalu, Hijikata no yarou itu juga malu-malu kalau berhadapan dengan wanita yang dia suka. Karena itu, aku titip Aneue."

Meski begitu, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya berbeda. Aku tahu kalau di antara Aneue dan Hijikata yang datang menjengukku, ada nuansa yang berbeda. Kalau sehat aku akan mengusili dan berusaha membunuhnya, tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa menyerangnya dengan kata-kata.

"Sougo, sudah kuduga itu adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan sendiri. Tentang China-san juga, kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

Aku menatap tanganku sendiri. Tanganku yang lebih putih dan lebih kurus dibanding sebelumnya.

Kondou-san kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berwajah seperti itu, tapi kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat.

Kondou-san. Sudah kuduga aku ini, meski Aneue mengatakan apapun, meski China no yarou melakukan apapun, aku memang bocah yang egois.

Hidupku, tinggal sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

Saat aku sadar, di hadapanku ada seorang laki-laki yang menyeringai. Melihat wajah laki-laki yang membuat kesal, dan paling tidak ingin kulihat saat bangun tidur itu aku refleks ingin mengulurkan tangan.

"Eh? Ap...?!"

Tapi tidak bisa.

Alasannya, tubuhku diikat dengan tali di sebuah tiang.

Kedua kakiku pun diikat dengan kuat hingga aku tidak bisa meronta.

Kenapa jadi begini? Aku mencoba mengingat kembali dan aku ingat sedang merawat laki-laki ini. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kami adu mulut seperti biasa, lalu...?

Mungkin aku tertidur.

Saat aku melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, kulihat sudah pukul 8. Sudah malam. Cahaya bulan masuk dari shoji yang terbuka.

"Penampilan yang bagus ya~"

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan pada orang tid...ur..."

Aku bermaksud membalas ucapannya dengan marah, tapi melihat penampilannya, ucapannku jadi mengambang.

Sudah lama tidak kulihat. Ya, sudah lama.

Seragam kapten berwarna hitam yang melihatnya saja membuatku merasa gerah. Pedang yang terselip di pinggang. Padahal selama ini ia selalu terlihat dengan yukata.

Kenapa ... ia berpenampilan seperti itu?

Melihatku terpaku, ia memperlihatkan senyum sadis yang selalu diperlihatkannya meski di atas tempat tidur.

"Karena merepotkan kalau kau bangun saat aku sedang mempersiapkan macam-macam. Selain itu, aku juga sudah lama ingin mengikat bocah keras kepala sepertimu."

"DoS ini! Sadis sialan! Poligon!"

"Yang benar polikou (polisi)"

"Lolikon kan!"

Ia merunduk di hadapanku, lalu mengulurkan tangan. Tangan yang mengelus rambutku tanp ragu itu, meski kurus karena penyakit, di luar dugaan bergerak bebas tanpa masalah. Pipi yang bulat seperti anak-anak itu kini menjadi tirus. Aku selalu berpikir bagus kalau itu karena ia tumbuh.

"Kau akan ... pergi ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan sedikit. Selama ini aku selalu terkunci sih. Aku butuh udara segar."

"Orang bodoh yang berjalan-jalan di malam hari itu pencopet kan."

"Kalau siang hari banyak orang kan."

Dia ... tertawa.

Tawa yang lembut sampai membuatku kaget, aku tidak tahu ia bisa tertawa seperti itu. Padahal tidak apa-apa kalau ia tertawa dengan wajah meremehkan seperti biasa. Kenapa sekarang, ia tertawa seperti itu?

Menakutkan. Aku merasa takut.

Dia tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu.

"!"

Bibirku bertemu dengan bibirnya yang kering. Hanya sesaat.

Tatapan matanya yang kulihat dari jarak dekat sangat jelas sampai-sampai terasa sakit. Indah. Ah, orang ini benar-benar adik dari Mitsuba yang itu ya.

"China,"

Karena itu aku lengah.

Dari bagian ulu hatiku terdengar suara 'bugh' yang tidak menyenangkan. Lalu rasa sakit mulai menjalar, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

"Sa...dis...sial...an...!"

"Tenang saja. Besok pagi seseorang pasti datang."

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Padahal aku tidak ingin mengucapkan 'jangan pergi'.

Padahal aku tidak ingin mengucapkannya pada si bodoh yang melakukan hal bagus sekaligus memukul pingsan orang yang tidak bisa melawan.

Inginpun tidak bisa kukatakan...

"Dah, China..."

Kesadaranku hilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Medan perang yang kacau.

Musuh terus menerus berdatangan. Mayat yang bertambah, sebaliknya teman-teman yang berkurang.

Secara jumlah, pihak lawan menang. Tetapi dulu, jumlah bukanlah masalah.

Itu karena keberadaan Sougo.

Anak itu sering bolos, selalu mengincar nyawaku, suka merusak fasilitas umum, juga punya anak buah yang berotak kosong, tetapi saat memegang pedang saja ia yang terbaik di Shinsengumi. Julukan '_kiri-komi taichou_' itu bukan sekadar julukan. Meski ia kapten, tapi sosoknya yang paling pertama melompat masuk ke medan perang dengan pedangnya membuat bukan hanya anggota divisinya, tapi juga divisi lain mengikutinya. Karena kepalanya yang kosong itu, yang dipikirkannya hanya menebas lawan, membuatnya keberadaannya menjadi musuh terkuat bagi lawan.

Tapi, sekarang dia tidak ada. Sampai memikirkan orang yang tidak ada begini, sepertinya kemampuanku menurun. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan apa yang ada. Itu adalah peranku. Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan ketua yang terlalu baik pada orang, ataupun bawahan yang bodoh. Syukurlah jumlah lawan juga makin berkurang. Kalau terus begini, mungkin kami akan menang. Tetapi jumlah anggota kami yang tersisa juga terbatas. Apa sebaiknya kuselesaikan dalam satu waktu saja? Kalau aku melakukan serangan bunuh diri, hasilnya berapa banyak yang akan tersisa?

Saat aku sedang bimbang itulah...

DUAR!

Posko lawan meledak dengan suara keras. Apa itu?

"Aah... Benar-benar tidak kelihatan ya. Orang yang dipanggil Oni no Fukuchou, kalah dari namanya sendiri?"

Suara itu...

Saat aku berbalik, sosok yang tidak seharusnya ada, menyeringai di atas toko dua lantai. Seragam kapten dan rambut berwarna pasir. Seringai yang seolah akan memakan orang.

Okita Sougo.

Sekilas, dia seperti tenggelam dalam suasana perang.

"Kau...kenapa, di sini?"

"Karena Hijikata-san kelihatan menyedihkan seolah ingin mati, aku datang untuk melihat."

"... Kauuu..."

Bazoka jatuh dengan suara keras, lalu ia berdiri di atas atap. Sikap angkuhnya itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit.

Julukan '_kiri-komi taichou_' itu bukan sekadar julukan.

"Hijikata-san."

Ia menyeringai. Memasang kuda-kuda, tangannya di atas sarung pedangnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan. Tapi bukankah aku juga punya hak untuk memilih?"

Ia melompat turun. Dan dalam waktu singkat, pergi melumat lawan.

Mata Sougo yang bermandikan darah itu bersinar.

"Memilih tempat kematianku."

Lalu dia menebas musuh satu demi satu, mandi darah. Perang yang menelan kami akhirnya kembali terasa panas, teriakan untuk mengikuti kapten Okita terdengar di udara. Lawan yang melihat sosok setan seperti Sougo segera kehilangan keberanian mereka. Atau mungkin sebaiknya kukatakan wajar. Sougo saat itu benar-benar seperti setan.

Diliputi aura haus darah, mengayunkan pedan lebih cepat dari siapapun. Matanya menangkap lawan dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak cocok dengan wajah kekanakannya. Tapi, bukan hanya itu.

Bukan hanya aura haus darah.

Ia juga kental dengan aura kematian. Sougo datang ke sini dengan menetakan bahwa tempat ini akan jadi tempat kematiannya.

Hei, Sougo.

Aku juga samurai yang memegang pedang. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan begitu, aku tidak akan melarang. Kau boleh mati setelah bertarung dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi, Sougo.

Meski tidak suka, aku menganggapmu seperti adikku. Aku juga berharap kau mati dengan tenang di atas futon.

.

.

.

Saat kepulan asap mulai menghilang, yang masih berdiri hanya tinggal anggota Shinsengumi. Para lawan berkumpul di satu sudut, berlari menuju tikungan pertama. Sambil menggenggam pedang, aku menuju ke sana, melihat seseorang yang terpisah dari mayat-mayat yang terpotong.

"Sougo."

"...Haah... Hijikata kono yarou... kau... masih hidup ya..."

"Aa."

Sampai terakhir pun dia masih mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan.

Sougo yang berdiri dengan bersandar tembok dan bernapas berat itu bukan hanya bermandikan darah musuh, tetapi juga darahnya sendiri. Ia luka di sana sini. Terutama luka parah di perutnya. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya penuh luka seperti ini di medan perang.

"Sougo...kau..."

"Sudah waktunya... Menjauhlah, Hijikata-san. Nanti kau tertular..."

"...Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya."

Kau itu bodoh ya. Kenapa kau malah tersenyum dengan wajah begitu? Padahal lebih baik kalau kau yang ada dalam ingatanku adalah bocah yang tersenyum dengan wajah menyebalkan, dan suka memutar balikkan kata-kata.

"Aku titip... Aneue..."

"... Aa."

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakan itu. Titip Aneue. Yang dimintanya bukan hanya aku. Aku tahu ia juga mengatakan itu pada Kondou-san. Tapi sebelumnya baik aku maupun Kondou-san tidak mengangguk. Karena kupikir, kalau mengangguk, ia akan segera mati dengan puas.

Tapi, aku refleks mengangguk. Saat aku mengangguk, seperti yang kuduga, ia tertawa dengan wajah puas. Menutup mata, ia mengangkat wajah.

"Maaf, ya..."

Sebetulnya, ia meminta maaf pada siapa? Aku? Kondou-san? Kakaknya? Atau...?

Menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir, ia jatuh perlahan. Ia tidak akan membuka mata lagi.

Semua mengerti.

Ia datang ke sini dengan tubuh hancur lebur, mengayunkan pedang dengan tubuh hancur lebur, mana mungkin ia kembali dengan tubuh tanpa luka.

Para anggota Shinsengumi terisak, aku menatapnya membatu, sementara mulut Sougo tersenyum.

Saat itu langit timur mulai menampakkan sinar mentari.

.

.

.

Instingku biasanya benar.

Di barak Shinsengumi lebih sepi dari biasanya, orangnya lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Saat aku mengucap salam pun semuanya kelihatan sibuk dan membalas dengan sekenanya. Kondou-san dan Toushirou-san tidak ada ya? Sepertinya memang tidak ada.

Aku bergegas ke kamar Souchan. Kumohon. Tolonglah, kumohon. Wahai Dewa, aku tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri...

Sebagaimana Souchan ingin menggantikanku dari penyakitku, aku pun bisa jika demi Souchan.

"Nggh... Uggh!"

Aku mendengar suara yang mulai familiar. Suara ini, suara Kagura-chan. Syukurlah kalau ada Kagura-chan. Saat aku berpikir begitu dan masuk ke dalam, di sana ada Kagura-chan yang terikat di tiang.

"A...ada apa ini?"

"Mitsuba-nee...!"

Aku cepat-cepat berusaha melepaskan ikatan Kagura-chan. Tetapi ikatan yang kuat itu tidak bisa dilepaskan dengan kekuatanku. Saat aku menatap sekeliling untuk mencari benda yang bisa kugunakan, kulihat pedang kecil di pojok ruangan.

Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa benda seperti itu ada di tempat seperti itu?

"Souchan yang melakukan ini padamu? Maaf ya, Kagura-chan. Sebenarnya ia anak yang baik, kok. Souchan itu, sebenarnya ke mana dia pergi?"

"... Mitsuba...nee..."

Dengan pedang kecil yang tidak biasa kugunakan, aku memotong tali yang mengikat Kagura-chan. Kagura-chan entah kenapa terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Mungkin karena gerakanku yang canggung dengan pedang itu terlalu berbahaya.

"Sejak kapan kau diikat begini? Apa kau terluka?"

"... Misuba-nee..."

"Wajahmu pucat, Kagura-chan."

Wajah Kagura-chan benar-benar pucat. Ah, seperti ingin menangis. Kenapa? Sebetulnya aku tahu alasannya. Hal yang seperti itu, tentu aku paham.

Hei, Souchan. Aku itu kakakmu lho.

"... Dia... pergi kan?"

Kagura-chan menggigit bibirnya. Kalau kau gigit seperti itu, nanti berdarah lho, Kagura-chan.

Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah terduduk di lantai.

"... Anak bodoh."

Padahal ia tertawa sambil berkata bisa bertemu kapanpun. Aku juga, ingin selalu bertemu.

Setidaknya sampai akhir aku ingin ada di sisinya. Ingin mengantarnya.

Dengan lemah, lengan yang diselimuti baju merah itu memelukku. Kagura-chan. Kagura-chan juga ditinggal pergi ya. Betul-betul anak yang kejam kan. Meninggalkan anak perempuan semanis ini. Souchan yang kejam, yang egois, yang seenaknya... yang baik.

Souchan kembali di hari berikutnya.

Souchan yang diam dengan tenang di dalam kotak, seperti anak yang tidak kukenal. Tubuh yang kurus, kulit putih, bulu mata lentik, seperti putri dalam cerita dongeng. Sejak kecil ia sering dikira perempuan.

Padahal Souchan yang kukenal adalah anak usil yang tersenyum cerah seperti matahari.

"Souchan..."

Souchan yang dibaringkan di atas futon putih, ternyata memang sangat berbeda dengan Souchan biasanya

"Mitsuba."

"...Toushirou-san."

"Kau tidak tidur sama sekali kan? Gantian denganku."

Saat aku menoleh, wajah Toushirou-san yang terlihat kacau. Di sebelahnya ada Gin-san dan Shinpachi-kun, lalu aku melihat Kagura-chan. Kagura-chan duduk di sisi lain Souchan. Kondou-san duduk di sebelahku, menangis sambil menatap wajah Souchan. Upacara pemakaman sepertinya akan dilakukan oleh Shinsengumi. Karena itu, sampai upacara pemakaman dimulai, aku ingin terus duduk di sini.

Maaf ya, Souchan. Aku kakak yang buruk ya?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Toushirou-san."

"... Bukannya tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Meski kenapa-napa pun, aku tetap ingin di sini. Aku ingin melihat Souchan sampai akhir."

Aku tahu aku mengatakan sesuatu yang kedengaran kekanakan. Tapi perasaanku... Hatiku menjerit. Jangan pisahkan Souchan dariku!

"Mitsuba."

Toushirou-san menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku. Amplop putih, persegi panjang, dan berisi sesuatu. Aku melihat tulisan yang familiar di sana. Bertuliskan "Okita Mitsuba-sama".

Tulisan Souchan.

"Itu diletakkan di kamarnya."

Aku menerima amplop itu denga tangan bergetar. Setelah itu, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain. Aku membuka amplop itu, lalu membaca isinya. Dibuka dengan tulisan "Aneue-sama".

_._

_Aneue-sama yang kusayang,_

_Aku berpikir untuk membiarkan diriku dirawat oleh Aneue, tapi aku adalah samurai. Kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi. Mati di atas tatami biar bagaimanapun rasanya tidak cocok untukku._

_Kalau kuingat-ingat, sejak dulu aku selalu dilindungi oleh Aneue. Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan Aneue, tapi rasanya aku selalu menjadi pengganggu kebahagiaan itu._

_Aneue. Terima kasih banyak untuk segala hal sampai saat ini._

_Kumohon, hiduplah dengan bahagia. Tolong hidup untuk bagianku juga. Itu adalah keegoisanku yang terakhir. _

_Lalu mengenai Hijikata-san, tolong gantikan aku untuk memukulnya._

_Tolong maafkan aku karena pergi lebih dulu. Aneue, aku sangat menyayangimu._

_Okita Sougo_

_PS. Kalau Aneue bertemu dengan China, aku akan senang jika Aneue bisa menyampaikan bahwa tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang kalah._

_._

"... Kagura-chan."

"... Ada apa aru ka?"

"Souchan bilang, tidak apa-apa kalau ia yang kalah."

"!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya Kagura-chan paham.

"... Kagura."

Gin-san mendekati Kagura-chan, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kagura-chan yang sedang terpaku.

"Tidak menangis aru."

Mata Kagura-chan fokus pada Souchan.

"Gin-chan. Aku, tidak akan menangis aru."

"... Terlalu menahan diri juga tidak baik lho."

"Tidak akan menangis aru. Dia itu sadis yang senang melihat wanita menangis aru. Karena itu, untuk apa aku susah payah membuatnya senang ne."

"Benar juga ya... Okita-kun itu doS sih ya..."

"Betul! Padahal aku sudah susah payah merawatnya, tapi saat tidur dia malah mengikatku. Benar-benar doS aru. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu mengatakan kalah lewat orang lain. Dasar tukang kabur. Curang. Si sadis yang bodoh."

Benar sekali, Kagura-chan.

"Souchan."

Bodoh ya... Benar-benar bodoh.

Keberadaan Souchan selalu membuatku bahagia kok.

"Mitsuba."

Toushirou-san duduk di sebelahku dengan cemas. Padahal orang ini juga pasti menderita. Aku menatap wajah tampan itu dengan pandangan kabur, lalu mencoba memukulnya.

"Kata Souchan, sebagai penggantinya, aku diminta memukulmu."

"... Bocah itu."

Toushirou-san memejamkan mata dengan wajah getir. "Betul-betul deh," katanya dengan wajah yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Benar-benar anak yang bodoh ya."

"... Sangat."

Aku selalu bahagia.

Punya adik laki-laki yang hebat sepertimu, aku selalu bahagia.

.

.

Hari itu, adikku menjadi abu, pergi ke angkasa.

.

.

**_END_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**kiri-komi: **first attack (orang yang menyerang pertama kali)

.

.

**A/N: **Selesaiiiii!

Sejujurnya, Ru sangat amat nggak puas sekali. Rasanya banyak kata/kalimat yang kurang pas, kurang terasa feelnya. Aduh, tapi kata di bahasa Indonesia emang nggak sekaya kata di bahasa Jepang sih. Terus pola kalimatnya juga beda, jadi pas yang keren-keren ditaro di akhir, di bahasa Indonesia mesti ditaro pertama jadinya kurang terasa.

Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Saya sudah berusaha. Menurut Ru ini cerita bagus, sayang ya Ru kurang bisa nerjemahinnya. *nangis di pojokan*

Ditunggu komen, kritik, saran, dan apapun itu. Kalo yang berhubungan sama cerita mungkin bisa Ru sampein ke 篩-san nanti. :)


End file.
